ContrabassBloodbank
>Be the Musically Inclined One Your name is Batiro Atrain. You are a red-blood in formal duds, and don't let your incredibly low place on the hemo-hierarchy get you down. You are a strong believer in unity and equality, and believe yourself to be a soldier for low-blooded rights. Though you have red blood, you conduct yourself like a regal sea-dweller. You are polite to a fault, and are never one to point out other's shortcomings or mistakes. Together, you and your close friend Phidal own and manage The Bridge, which is probably the only music club in Alternia, and it is where you perform with your band, Batiro's Boys in the Water, in which you sing and play trombone. Peace and harmony is the core essance of your very being, and you look to music to bring you and those around you to a quiet calm state of mind. Unlike most trolls, you consider yourself a pacifist, and don't quite care for fights. However, when pushed into a corner, you can allocate your trombone as a hard hitting weapon with your trombonekind strife specibus. Given the time to prepare, you also possess a flailkind specibus which you believe to be a superior weapon to your trombone; You can't go up denting the thing, after all. When you fight, you only fight beasts and animals; you have never drawn blood from another troll, and you intend to keep it that way. The reason you don't fight other trolls, however, is not solely because of your pacifism; when you were young, you were always a constant target for horrible troll violence, due to your hemospectrum-breaking candy red blood. The music helps to put it out of your mind, but it's still something you think about every day. Henceforth, when a troll attempts to fight or brutalize you, you have a terrible habit of flipping the fuck out and running away in a panicked frenzy. Rarely do you get the chance to fight with full confidence; usually, it is only when you are attempting to protect someone else that you stay for the scuffle, and even then you are a bit shaky-handed. You're not an experienced fighter, and you are not that innately strong. Safe to say, it's very rare for you to succeed in a fight when you try not to draw your opponent's blood. >Examine Hive Club Your club is called The Bridge, as when it was constructed, you intended for it to be a bridge to unity though music. So far, it has been a rousing success. You co-built The Hive with your friend Phidal out of spare wood and metal lying around Alternia, and over time, with the donation of generous benefactors, the building has grown into an elaborate structure capable of housing an audience of up to 500 trolls. The top of the Bridge is adorned with its mascot, Unity Troll, and the flag with a happy smiley face. While up-and-coming bands play during the day, you take the stage every chilly night, performing with your band, Batiro's Boys in the Water. You live in a cozy room under the Bridge itself. Your respiteblock contains a number of posters depicting Earth jazz legends, and also contains several other instruments that you have been meaning to practice, although cannot find the time for. You swear you aren't just slacking off. >Examine Trivia *Batiro's name is a play on the instrument classification Baritone and the jazz standard, "Take the A Train". *Although not visible in the picture, Batiro has a large alto clef stitched onto the back of his tuxedo jacket. *Batiro's formalwear, gelled hair, thin build, sunken eyes, and thin fangs kind of make him look like a vampire. His lusis helps establish this appearance as well. Coincidentally, Batiro has a relative interest in folklore involving Alternian rainbow drinkers. *Batiro has a Formspring! Ask him whatever! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:ContrabassBloodbank Category:AdamantRevolutionary